Edward's Little Slave
by Raynie Dai
Summary: Bella an unsuspecting girl who goes out for a book and gets captured for a vampire auction. Edward is a depressed lonely vampire now part of the Volturi who looks for somethink or someone but he just doesnt know it yet. Does Edward bid or not.
1. All I Wanted Was A Freck'n Cookbook

**DISCLAMER: Hey guess what guys! i only own my set of Twilight books not the charaterics or the story. Only the lovely Stephenie Meyer does!**

All I Wanted Was A Freck'n Cookbook!

Bella P.O.V

It started with Charlie going out fishing yet again May I add, and my dorky self going.

"Hey why don't I go to Port Angeles tonight to get a new cook book?"

And of course Charlie being preoccupied with the pre fishing prep he mumbled back "Sure, whatever Bella."

Again like a newbie dork I had this feeling that horrible hidden eyes were watching me. I just marked that down as moving jitters cause well I just got here little over a week now and with my new school, friends, and well all a round newness. (wait is that even a word? Hummm…)

My drive down to Port Angeles was uneventful the usual slow ride. Went to the book store bought the "BIG Book O' Fish" and was heading back toward now dark parking lot getting out my keys when I felt a hand around my mouth, arms, and waist! I felt the cold sweet breath on my neck that made my hairs stand on end and it said…

"You are perfect darling. You are my 10th and final virgin, a sweet smelling one at that, for this semester's stock. It was actually a _pleasure _watching you this week" my attacker purred.

Okay the very first thought in my mind, was "How the hell did he know I was a virgin!!! Is it written on my freck'n forehead!!" then of course I give my classic blush then I went in my head "wait! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THEIR BASICALY GIVING YOURSELF UP TO HIM! DO SOMETHING!!!"

As I was going to bit down on his hand I felt a sharp prick and then…

Edward P.O.V

I can't believe I'm doing this!!! I can't believe I'm doing this!!! I-CANT-BELIEVE-I'M-DOING-THIS!!! Well maybe I can cause I have to much of a view in to what the people think before i get to feed to hunt people like the other Volturi.

Well, ever since Carlisle and Esme disappeared and Rosalie and her hubby Emmett ran off to God knows were, the Volturi took us in (by us I mean Alice, Jasper, and myself). We have had to live in Italy, and I had to put up a show by taking part in their bloodlust feast and all around lust orgies. It wouldn't be so bad if I couldn't hear their thoughts! Its either.

"OH MY GOD HELP ME PLEASE PLEASE!" said the face/nameless victim

OR

"Yummy I cant wait for tonight I swear he will be mine!" said the vampiress and once even a male vampire!!! Can you say weird!

Back to the story at hand, Aro gave me a note on the semi-annual auction after noticing my behavior. Just to show him up I went to the auction. But what I found there was as I expected nothing until the last five minutes in the auction…


	2. My Nightmare Was Dark Blue And Lacey

**AS USUAL I DONT OWN THE TWILIGHT OR ITS SEQUELS (A GIRL CAN DREAM THOUGH RIGHT!!!)**

**TO USE THIS PAGE IS LIKE WASHING YOUR HAIR: READ, ADSORB, ENJOY, AND REVIEW. OOOH, IF YOU HAVEN,T NOTICED THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR ADDING ME TO YOUR FAVORITES ONE AND ALL. LOVES AND HUGES!!!**

My Nightmare Was Blue and Lacey

Bella P.O.V

"What the heck. Oooooooow, I hurt soo much." I groaned after waking up.

My thoughts:

Why does my neck feel like a 10 pound bee decided to commit suicide, and the fastest way was to sting my neck.

Where am I?

What the H-E-double hockey sticks in going on here?!?!?!?

AND WHY AM I SO F-ING COLD!!!!

My soundings were as far as I can tell a mirror walled cylinder. Don't even thing about laughing cause I am sooo overly cereal (although I prefer pop tarts!) imagine it this way, you are in a ginormous toilet paper roll that has a dark mirrored surface. But it was so dim I could only see my outline. So I guess that vaguely answers where the heck I am. Answer: in an oversized toilet paper roll covered in glass. And so since I couldn't see (I was sort of glad cause what if my neck was really bad like swollen as big as a balloon, bad. But not the fun find you get at fairs, no the Macy's parade kind of balloon) and being a chicken and not wanting to touch the side of my neck (cause I am afraid of what I might feel!!!) So lets see here, don't know why I hurt, don't know where I am totally anyways (because the cylinder mirrored thing real doesn't count because I am like Carman Sandiago. I could be anywhere in the world!), don't know what's going on here, and I don't know why I am so f-f-f-freck'n c-c-cold. So as usual, I am… FRECK'N CLUELESS!!!!!

I waited there for about 5 minutes when a light came on. No, not the idea light you get (when you get an idea), but a real light on the top of my mirrored containment unit. I first inspected my neck which had a small pinprick where I felt my attacker stab me. But what I saw next made my cheeks flare with a renewed scarlet. Because the light gave me an idea to why I was cold, so maybe you can call it an idea light. But, I was so mortified by the fact that I was…

Edward P.O.V

I entered the semi-annual Vampire slave auction. That's where a group of Vampires goes out to a continent and chooses a group of 10 "experienced" humans, and by experienced, I mean has had multitude sexual encounters, and by sexual encounters I mean had a bunch of sex! Then a group of 10 "virgin" humans and by virgin I mean has had no sexual relations, and well you get my drift!

But all the auctions are themed which is determined by the continents the items (the humans) they came from just to up the "FUn". Today's auction is for "down home apple pie" girls (a.k.a girls of the ages of 16 to 24 from America). Tomorrow they will have the "Baseball" boys (boys of the ages 18 to 25 from America). They have each girl in a tube of one way mirrors and that before unveiling they have a thick cloth to cover it with. They will explain the "item" up for auction the will unveil her. Well, that doesn't really matter because I can here all of their terrified thoughts!

This would basically be:

"Heavenly father I beg of the…"

"This is just a dream, this is just a dream, this is just a dream." My answering thought was "just the opposite weak human this most people's worse and biggest nightmare coming to life."

-Crying-"Help me, what the HELL is going on here. Somebody please help me. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK"

It's so sad that the weak minded used curse words to express their feelings it real does (or it is to my belief) reduce the vocabulary and your brain power. Seriously, I have read a many of minds that were "fuck this. Shit that"

But the last human she was different, while the auctioneer was getting the note card with the "items" info on it all I could here from the tube was… Silence. Absolutely nothing! I though maybe the poor soul was dead. It would be a better fate then being auctioned off to the ruthless and ravenous vamps in this room. But when I listened harder I heard a slightly more rapid then normal heart beat. So I decided to listen to the auctioneer this time.

"The item up for bid is a 17 almost 18 year old virgin. We caught her in Port Angeles but she lived in Forks, Washington." Said the auctioneer calmly like he has done this a million and 5 times. Which he more-then-likely has.

The name of the town caught me Fork. That is where we (My family, when I had one) lived, but then they pulled off the cloth covering the tube I instantly know that I had to have her! She was wearing what all the other girls where wearing. Skimpy (and lacey) dark blue lingerie. That on the other girls looked well whore-ish and well skimpy but on her she looked like a brunet Aphrodite but that was only one thing that caught my eye (although that was the very first thing. I may be a gentleman, if I do say so my self, but I am still a man!). The second was the look of horror and the redness of her checks. The way her eyes were focused you could tell that she was looking at her state of dress (or undress depending on the way you look at it). So I decide to really focus on what she was thinking and I got yet again NOTHING it was really frustrating! But I made me want to bid on her sooo much more. She just made my mouth pool with venom. I decided I needed to have her, am going to bid!

"DO I HEAR 500" bellowed the auctioneer

I raised my hand but then I heard.

"I will pay 1500, for her!" said the unnamed bidder but the familiarity of his voice made my blood boil (or it would have if I had blood! Maybe it would be more accurate if I were to say venom.)

I did what I had to, so I went in to his mind and saw how much he had and bided greater! I not only saw how much he had to have her to. He wanted to release her I his small 100 acre villa and just let her go for 12 hours and then tracker just to have a little giggle. It not only discuses me but got me think about doing it myself just for the thrill of the hunt.

After my slight daze I snapped out and bided "3501 DOLLARS!" I yelled

I could feel the rage from defeat come off of my old nemesis, so to add insult to injury I turned to face…

**I KNOW THAT MY STORY ISN'T LONG BUT HEY ALL THAT MATTER IS THAT YOU LOVE IT.**


	3. My Broken Snow Globe

**I only own twilight in places that dont have vowels (or any other letters) on their name so the sad truth is that i dont own twilight-sob,sob-**

**hey dont complain that it toke long cause its twice as big and is smooth as....peanut butter(i like cruchy better though!) because of my awesome Beta! i love you **

**Xx-PrincessPeach-xX, the usual thong and dance and those that have been on my profile will get that joke! Read and review because i will hold the next chapter hostage if i dont get 15 reviews!-evil laugh- Muahahahaha!**

My Broken Snow Globe

Bella P.O.V

I'M WEARING UNDERWEAR! Wait; let me restate that, I am wearing ONLY underwear! Yet, that's not the worst part, it's not even mine. It's so wrong and unnatural. There's only one upside to me finding this out, I finally understand why I am freezing.

I heard a faint sound and instinctively, my hand flew to grasp my neck. Bad idea, my neck stung so I looked down and saw why. It was my neck, it looked okay, but it was a little red. Yet again, the same downside comes into my mind; I AM ONLY WEARING UNDERWEAR!!! So I ask again, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? I have this horrid feeling that I am going to find out in a little bit and I am not going to like it.

So, I decided to enjoy my little time left. To do that I am going to sing girls just want to have fun and I am going to dance randomly because who doesn't want to have a little fun before they die? Plus, in this tiny space there is really no way for me to physically hurt myself, right? Well I do, so don't judge me or I will find you after I die and haunt you!

" I come home in the morning light  
my mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
and girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun"

-awesome dance moves-  
"The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have…."

-Trip-

"AHHHH, NO!!!" I screamed as I tripped and knocked in to the side of the tube then the tube started to wobble. So, in my mind I was praying for the tube not to fall over. _Oh shit p-p-please don't fall on the side._ For once my prayers were answered.

Mere seconds later, I felt a force on the other side of the glass knock over my little prison and the glass walls shattered in to a tiny pieces that were now scattered around me. I could finally see the beautiful sights of the outside world, yet within seconds, I fainted.

I would bet anything that Karma had a hand in the falling and breaking of my tube. After all, that witch with a capital 'B' has been out to get since the day I was born. I mean, how else could you explain everything that's happened to me; the move to the green armpit of Forks, freck'n Washington because my mother and Phil – God bless their souls - got into a car accident.

*Flashback*

_They were kissing passionately, or making out if you want to call it that, by their car when a van suddenly lost control and skidded. Phil saw the van coming and tried to push my mom out of the way, but she tried to do the same for him and they were tragically hit. The last thing they did was crawl in to each other's arms, sadly they died soon after. The moment when_

*End of Flashback*

After finally waking up, and opening my eyes I just wanted to crawl back into my now homey tube. Yet, as I looked up….

Edward P.O.V

I'd be the first to admit that every guy has a big and fragile ego, so when I turned to face James, the other bidder, it flared and overcame me. When he launched himself at me, I took a swing at him to defend myself. I'd never seen James act this way, except when it dealt with that redhead of his, Victoria.

We were both enthralled in our unexplained quarrel and weren't able to see where we were headed, so when I lunged at James and he deflected me; sending me backwards. The last thing I saw before my face met with the glass was the girl I had just bought dancing like any other girl in a club having fun, not someone stuck in a strange glass tube. Although I though it wasn't possible, she was even more beautiful when she was blushing at herself in the mirror. Then…

CRASH!!!

I collided right into the tube were she was being kept; it was like watching a precious snow globe slip out of your fingers and the figure inside spill out. If my heart still had a beat, it would have been stopped by that.

Then, I realized what that smell; that horribly delicious smell was; it was the girl! She had gotten a cut on her lip from a shard of glass. I felt James turn his attention to the girl and her sweet smelling blood. When, I heard from his thoughts what he was going to do to her, I snapped me out of my mesmerized thoughts of her blood and attacked him. I only felt a rip under my hands, then another, then another.

Before I knew it, there was a big pile of James in front of me. I took the lighter from my pocket, the one I carried around for a little vamp protection, lit him on fire and watched him blaze for a little while.

I smelt it again, her blood but it was lighter this time because the blood has clotted and it was slowly moving away from me. I turned in human speed and faced the blushing faced girl. I then slowly, even for a human, walked towards her.

She managed a small smile and said "Hi, my name's Bella. What's your name? And where am I? And, also, what the sugar honey ice tea is going on here?"

That made me hesitate, for a second. Then I let out a harsh laugh. Which I saw made her grow even redder, her heart skipped a beat and grew to a faster pace, and then she tried in vain to cover up. It threw me for second, and then the smell assaulted me again, I snapped, I... I did something I knew I would regret no matter what… I attacked the beautiful creature that was right in front of me…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HA! DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO LEAVE YOU THERE!!! NO, I **_**THINK **_**I PROMISED YOU LONGER CHAPTERS, **_**HMMM…**_** WELL HERE IT IS CAUSE I WAS BORD AND YOU WILL READ IT BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, IT WILL HURT MY ELBOW (that is where my feelings are stored) AND THE BLACKHOLE WHERE MY HEART WAS SUPPOSED TO BE, WILL GROW THRICE (or in lame-mans terms three times) AS BIG!!!** ;)

Bella P.O.V

Yet, as I looked up, what I saw astounded and confused me. He wasn't the Angle of Death or the Grim Reaper, but I knew he had to be something. He wasn't the hooded ghost of Christmas past with a scythe, instead he looked like a delicious teen fashion model of death. He was darkly handsome with his chiseled features, was dressed in all black that looked like it had been ordered right out of the Armani catalog,and his hair looked like it had been spun from the finest bronze in the world.

I was astounded at that what I saw was only the backside of him. (which by the way was FINE! Like dig my nails in it FINE! I may be a virgin but it was a 17 year old girl and I have HBO).

It didn't seem strange that he had ripped another man apart with his hands and teeth, which was strangely hot, put the pieces in a pile in the middle of the floor and lit them on fire for some strange reason. But when he turned around, the roaring fire behind him looked like a halo; making a true testament to his angle of death identity. When I looked up to his eyes, it looked like a midnight sky during a black-out. They were such an ink black color that they even soaked up the light that shined around him. I seemed like I was looking into two black holes.

When those two black holes locked on to me, he started to come to me in slow motion, almost as if he were in an episode of Baywatch. _Yum, I wouldn't mind him saving me from drowning!_

When he stared at me, it was almost as an unseen force inside of me was taking everything I wanted to tell him and throwing the words out all at once. "Hi, my name's Bella. What's your name? And where am I? And, also, what the sugar honey ice tea is going on here?" _OMF_ (Oh My Ford. Got to love brave new world) _did I just say sugar honey ice tea_?! (AUTHOR NOTE: means shit)

When he gave a harsh chuckle, I was immediately brought back to the real world. The one where I AM ALMOST NUDE, due to the fact that I AM WEARING SOMEONE ELSES UNDERWEAR! I blushed a deep crimson and tried in vain to cover up my exposed body. I could tell it amused him for a second but then his body turned rigged.

When he lunged for me and started licking and sucking on an unnoticed cut on my lip, I was taken back in surprise. After I over came my initial shock, I started to notice that I liked it, so I pulled back a bit and started kissing him. I let out a low moan. He just tasted so good I couldn't get enough!

They were small pecks at first, but then they became deeper and deeper. After laying me down on my back on the cold, hard floor his kisses became a bridge to where we were on.

"Oh, I came in at the wrong time. Sorry, I'll go" Said a very perky voice which I didn't recognize.

"Damn it." said my dark angel as he hung his head. Right over my belly button if I might add! Wow, he was even hot disappointed.

"Well someone is having fun with his new slave" said the girl. I wondered who she was and was she talking about me being a slave?!

"Hey, Alice. Yes, she is and again yes, you kind caught me at a bad time…. WHAT, no on all accounts!" said a now infuriated angel. At least that answered my question, that was kind of weird; it was like he knew what I was thinking. That would be a disaster! Of course, that made me blush again. Then the bickering pair turned their heads to me, yet again the blush grow deeper.

"So Edward whatcha' gonna' do?" said Alice as she made this suggestive face which was either very perverted or creepy, maybe even both. So, my angel is called Edward. Hmmm… I just got a look at the girl, Alice, and she looked like a pixie! Kind of surprising because she had such a demanding voice!!! A pixie and the angel of death in one day?! Is there going to be anymore supernatural creatures today!

"At least she answered one of my questions" I mumbled. They looked at me like what the hell are you talking about?!

"What questions?" asked the seemingly amused Alice.

"The ones I asked when I got out of the roll of toilet paper." I said like it was the color of my hair, just a plain and simple fact.

"A toilet paper roll?" said the confused Alice.

"What about a toilet paper roll? And please both of you stop moving!" I said as I started rocking on my feet and stumbling around. Edward caught me and I instantly steadied myself because his hands were so cold. Were his hands this cold when we were kissing? I was put back on my feet, turned to thank him and the next thing I felt was this instant burning sensation in my head and neck.

"Sorry, Bella" said a choked up yet velvety voice.

Edward P.O.V

I went for those full luscious lips to answer the siren call of her blood, I answered with a little suckle. Mmm…they were so soft and smooth and her blood was even better than the finest wine there is. It put me on a high more than any heroin could do, okay so I've never done it personally but I seen and _heard_ many, many, many junkies who have, so as I was sucking blood from her plump lip, she pulled back and did the strangest thing, she started kissing me! God, if there really is one and if so, he would REALLY REALLY REALLY hates me for some reason, she tasted even better with the blood mixed in with her kiss! She let out this low and very sexy, if I may add, moan. I am really some sick masochistic bastard cause…

"Hurt so good  
Come on baby make it hurt so good  
Sometimes love don't feel like it should  
You make it hurt so good" blared the lyrics to "hurts so good" in my head as the pervious thought went through my mind. That stupid John Mellencamp!

Her kisses deepened as I laid her gently on the floor, this stupidly seductive girl, as I attacked those all too inviting lips. I felt us almost become one. Our, "oneness" left me with ZERO common sense and dulled any sense of what was around me and then...

"Oh, I came in at the wrong time." Said that all too familiar pixie.

"Damn" I growled as Alice's dissidence mangled our "oneness". I hung my head in the sad revolution that these humans' speech and thought habits were starting to rub off on me! In this deep realization I didn't even notice where my head hung. Which by the way, put my nose right over her naval and my mouth in a very awkward place if the situation it's self not ten time more so! I heard her heart beat faster and her breath hitch so I guess I wasn't the only one to notice and get a little _satisfaction _from my weird positioning!

"Well, someone is having fun with his new slave." said Alice. If I could blush then I would have at that very moment. Oh well, it looks like my little enchantress was doing enough for the both of us! Oh hell, she looks so damn cute blushing!

THE CURSING AGAIN!!!

"Hey, Alice. Yes, she is and again yes you kind caught me at a bad time." I said in a tired voice.

"_Well there are some things we can do to her. Three options:_

_1. We can have a little drinky-drink. Though I kind of don't like that option so much._

_2. You can bring her home and have a little fun with a capital F.U. By the way you were just moaning and a groaning there that looks like that is the next stop on the Underground Railroad. (__**A/N I couldn't resist myself to make a slave joke. You can say ooh no she didn't as much as you want…cause I am bringing sexy back!**__)_

Then as Alice's goldfish like attention span ran out I heard:

_I'm bringing sexy back  
them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
Take 'em to the bridge  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
Take 'em to the chorus(_**A/N TOLD YA!!**_)_

_Wait oh yeah:_

_3. She needs clothes, although she does look mighty hot in those underoo's, but we can do my most favorite thing in the world…SHOPPING!_

"WHAT?! No on all accounts!" I said in a small rage because the first option, although temping now just grossed me out. The monster inside me loved the idea just too much! The second just tickled my fancy a little (okay I admit it I am a little sexually repressed! So go ahead and do the I told ya so dance!) but Alice made it sound too dirty, even for me to touch! The last would be harmless if it was anyone BUT Alice.

If you were some heiress that loved to spend your _DAD-TEE'S _money all day *cough*Paris Hilton*cough*wow who said that? Back to the subject, you would literally die after a day of shopping with Alice. It gives a whole new meaning to "shop till ya drop!" Plus this girl didn't seem like the 'hello my old friend gap' girl.

"So, Edward whatcha' gona' do?" Alice said giving this 'happy ending' face, really perverted, I mean she is technically not my really sister but it's still cr-cr-cr-creepy!

"At least she answered one of my questions." said the girl I tried yet again to look in to her infuriating mind to see what the hell was going on in there!!

"What questions?" Asked a very amused Alice, if her voice wasn't so sweet it would sound patronizing!

"The ones I asked when I got out of the roll of toilet paper" said what did she say her name was again? _-"Hi, my name is Bella. What's your name, where am I, and what the sugar honey ice tea is going on here?"- _Oh, yeah Bella. It means 'beautiful' in Italian, well her name does due her justice! Well, she said it like the sky is blue and the grass is green.

"A toilet paper roll?" said the confused yet still amused Alice.

"What about a toilet paper roll? And please both of you stop moving!" said a frightened Bella as she stumbled and I caught her in my arms. She looked like she was in pain. Ooh, how can I have forgotten she was simply just a human, sold as a slave, and had a little spill on to the floor with a not too gentle push from yours truly! So, about now all of her adrenaline is spilling out of her and she was going in to shock. Duh! I swear even though I am over a hundred years old I can be really stupid! Oh well, Alice handed me something to help with that, she must have had a vision and snatched it from the podium where they keep it for 'just in case', cases. As Bella turned to say something I stabbed her in the neck, wait more like a poke 'cause stabbed is a little monstrous.

Ha, I just noticed the irony in my though train!

She collapsed in my arms; I hoped that my arms are not too cold to make her uncomfortable; she gave a little shiver. That was to be expected, I mean she is lying in my cold, undead arms in only lingerie…mmm, they do look fine on her, yet again I am only a man! I did the only thing I could think of.

"Sorry, Bella" I said in a voice tinged with sorrow and I knew if I were human I would have shed a tear or two, then again if I were human none of this damn, there goes the swearing again, things would be happening to me right now.

"So? What option are you going to go with?" said a concerned Alice

"I'll go with what's behind door number…"

**next chapter:i dont care if you it or hate it just review she has got me trapped in this deep dark place it the back of her mind! please hel...**

**Raynie Dai: you know my demandes now meet them or you'll never see that chapter -another evil laugh- MUAHAHAHAHA! Oooh, i think i just scard myself there!**


	4. Oh My Edward, What A BIG DOTDOTDOT

**HEY-HO!!! MY LOVELY LOYAL READERS! RAYNIE DAI HERE, SAYING STOP YOUR WHINING, I FEEL LIKE I HAVE TO CALL THE AMBULANCE I THINK YOU NEED SOME CHEESE WITH THAT WHINE! JK, I WUV YA ALL! SO WHILE YOU'RE WAITING FOR MY NEXT UPDATE, CHECK OUT "STUPID CUPID!" MY NEW FANFICTION. AS ALWAYS REVIEW, REEEEVIEWWWW, REEEEVIEWWWW, MAKE IT YOUR NEW MANTRA!**

**DISCLAMER: INTITLED F-ED UP TRICK THE VOICE IN MY HEAD PLAYED ON ME, AND I FELL FOR IT!!!**

**INNER VOICE: HEY, RAY GUESS WHAT!**

**RAYNIE: HEY INNER VOICE I DON'T KNOW*GIVES A SHRUG*, CHICKEN BUTT? **

**INNER VOICE: YOU GET YOUR DEEPEST WISH!!!**

**RAYNIE: WORLD PEACE! **

**INNER VOICE: EVEN BETTER! YOU OWN TWILIGHT!**

**RAYNIE: WHAT?! REALLY?!**

**INNER VOICE: NO, DUMB$$!!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!**

**RAYNIE: SO… I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARATICTERS!*PITIFLY CRYING IN THE CORNER***

**INNER VOICE: WAIT DO YOU HEAR THAT…I THINK IT'S THE WHAM-BULAINCE (ambulance) HERE TO PICK YOU UP!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oh My Edward, What A Big ..-You Have

**Previously on Edward's Little Slave:**

"**Sorry, Bella" I said in a voice tinged with sorrow and I knew if I were human I would have shed a tear or two, then again if I were human none of this damn, there goes the swearing again, things would be happening to me right now.**

"**So? What option are you going to go with?" said a concerned Alice**

"**I'll go with what's behind door number…"**

Currently: (Edward P.O.V)

"Umm...Edward the suspense is killing me! You know I can't read minds like you, and it's really annoying!" said Alice, obviously ticked off.

"Well, not all minds." I mumbled in response, I hoped it was too low for Alice to hear.

"Wait WHAT!" She screamed in response. My hopes were yet again shattered; can't a guy catch a break? "Okay, let me calm down," she paused. "What do you mean not all minds?" she asked calmly almost in the motherly 'poor baby did you get an owwey?' voice.

"Well, I was trying to listen to Bella's thoughts and…" I started

"Wait, so I'm to assume that the girl lying in your arms, is this so called Bella?" she said, still with the mommy voice. That got annoying REALLY fast!

"Yes, her name is Bella and when I tried to listen to her thoughts there was nothing, no voice, no thoughts, nothing!" I exclaimed

Alice said with a shrug, "Don't take this the wrong way, but maybe there were no thoughts to be heard."

"What do you mean no thoughts? Even the stupidest person on this God forsaken planet has thoughts! Maybe they're not coherent or interesting thoughts but they're thoughts none the less!" I yelled back defensively. I don't know why I was getting all worked up over this, a mean she's just a worthless human being.

"Chill, Edward all I meant was that she was kidnapped, put in a strange tube, and saw you rip _that_ vamp apart. Obviously she was in shock from the moment she woke up not knowing where she was!" Alice paused for a second, waiting for me to say something. "Oh, and who was _that_ vamp and by the way? I had a vision of you fighting with someone AGAIN, so I came down here to stop it or break it up before something bad happened. _As you should know, I __was a little too late for that one. _But I didn't see who it was in the vision before you cooked him Cajun style." said Alice

"Oh just James, man old friend. You remember him, right?" I said in a forced light tone.

**"**I vaguely remember him, but the person I remember most is that crazy mate of his. What was her name again? V-vi…" Alice said trying to get the name to roll of her tongue or for me to finish the name for her.

"Victoria?" I said with a light questionable tone.

"Yeah her, she is going to go ape shit crazy when she finds out what you did!" she said with a little chuckle. Thought she wouldn't have chuckled if she heard the thought that I just heard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alice, I have made my decision. Where's your car?" I asked as I was picking Bella up and walked a little over human speed towards the garage where Alice's car was parked. Bella was so light weight, it was as if she was a little girl's doll (except for the scandalous clothing of course!) instead of a delicious smelling 18-year-old girl from Forks.

"Okay, where are we going? And why are you in such a ru…" Alice stopped in the middle of handing me her keys, and she stared into space. She was having a vision when a viscous scream was let out in the room just behind us.

Alice snapped out of the vision with new understanding and unlocked the car so I could put Bella in the backseat. The car peeled out of the garage at a so fast _**I**_ almost got whiplash.

Alice looked at me with _the_ look saying the phrase that was paired with it oh-so well. "I told you so. I told you she was going to go ape shit crazy!"

"_CULLEN!!!"_

I heard a voice yell and I knew it wasn't Alice mentally screaming at me.

"_I told you so!" _Alice thought tauntingly.

"Not right now Alice!" I yell in reply.

She cracked a little smile and said "WHAT! I didn't say anything!"

Then I heard something that if I was human would have made my heart either stop or double in pace. I heard a soft moan from the back seat.

"Edward"

I turned to see if the angel that spoke my name was awake, but she wasn't. Instead I learned that she was dreaming, about me!

_It must be a nightmare if I am in it!!! _I thought in a harsh voice

Alice P.O.V

VISION

-_The woman with the fiery hair opened the doors to the auction room, in hopes of finding her mate. When see opened the door there was chair in pieces scattered on the floor and a fire slowly dying, yet next to the fire was a piece of flesh. The women quickly ran over the flesh on the floor and smelt it."NO!!!" She yells "IT CAN'T BE! NO!" but then she catches another familiar smell. "Cullen" she whispered, "Damn you! I will find you and get retribution!" the women turned around and ran..-_

END OF VISION

I unlocked the car for Edward so he could put Bella in the backseat. He peeled out of the garage and all could think to say was "I told you so. I told you she was going to go ape shit crazy!"

Bella P.O.V

When I awoke, I was on a king sized canopy bed. The canopy was made of rich scarlet velvet as were the pillows and the sheets I was laid down upon. I looked around the room and it was like the scene from the movie "Queen of the Damned". I felt like I was Lestat, when he wakes up in the castle after being turned.

I looked down at what I was wearing, at least this time it was a little more modest. I was wearing a skin tight, white see-through lace frock with a white lace bra and panties set under it.

All of a sudden, the heavy wooden door opened on the other side of the room and there appeared my dark angel.

"Edward." I said in a low mumble, he only nodded in reply.

He was looking even more deviously handsome then the last time I saw him. He was in a dark cloak that was open so that you could see his white pirate looking shirt that hung loosly from his smooth, muscular milky white skin. He also wore black dress pants that flowed with each motion as he made his way, painfully slow, towards the bed that I was placed upon.

"Hello, my sweet Bella." He said with his musical voice. I could smell his sweet sent as he bent over me. Softly kissing my collarbone and working up to the hollow in my neck.

I tilted my head to the side to expose my neck further and I took a sharp intake of breath as he sank his teeth in to my neck.

"Edward" I moaned response and cuddled my neck up to his mouth to encourage him to drink more of my blood. Then my vision faded out, I struggled to go back to where we were in the tower but I found out too late, that the more I struggled, the faster I drifted away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat straight up and the first thing I did was look at was the way I was dressed. At first I was relieved. **At least I was dressed this time!!!!** Yay me! I had the weirdest dream, I felt like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. I thought I was kidnapped, and then sold as a slave, **and then,** I dreamt that the man of my dreams was a vampire.

Wait…no…no…NO...NOT AGAIN!!! THESE ARE NOT MY CLOTHES!!! THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!!! I tried to scramble out of the bed that I was laying in, but my foot got caught in the covers and I fell to the floor. I waited for my face to meet its old friend the floor.

All my breath whooshed out of me and I was expecting pain, but all I heard was a small chuckle as my savor lifted me up and placed me back on the bed.

"Good afternoon, Bella." Said the-man-of-my-dreams. No, he was literally the man from my dream! What was his name again…. Hmmmmm… Edward, and currently he was giving me a calculating look.

"Oh. Hey Edward." I said. He let out a little sigh and he disappeared and ended up at the other side of the room. How did he do that?!

My mouth must of fell open at that very moment in shock because Edward gave another chuckle and said "Shout your mouth or you'll let flies in."

"H-how did y-you do that!" I screamed.

"Damn; aftershock." I heard him mumble. He reappeared suddenly by my side.

"GET AWAY!" I screamed again. I really didn't know why I did scream. Because for some reason I knew that Edward would never hurt me, but it felt good to just scream.

"Shhhh, Bella. Shhh. It okay, nobody here is going to hurt you." He gave a chuckle at the last statement, while he pulled me into his cool body and with one hand rubbed circles in my back while simultaneously held my hand and rubbed small circles in to it with his thumb.

"W-where am I, anyways?" I asked when I was finally calm.

"You're at my house" replied Edward. "Do you feel better?" he asked with a concerned look on his face

"A little bit." I said in a small voice. I looked around the room. For the most part it was bare. The only furniture in the was room was a small black couch, an entertainment center which consisted of a 50' flat screen, a DVD player, a huge stereo system, and an even bigger collection of CD's. There were three doors, a desk, and a bed - the one that I'm currently sitting on with Edward.

Then realization hit me; I-AM-ALONE-ON-A-BED-WITH-EDWARD! I instantly felt my cheeks turn a violent red.

Edward must have felt me because he jumped off the bed and when I looked up, he stood 5 feet away from me.

"So, umm this is my room" he said.

I felt my cheeks reach seamlessly, a deep red, when he talked.

"You will have your own room once Alice is finished with it." He paused. "Oh, and I hope you like the clothes" he said as he gestured toward me with him head. I guess my cheeks could still become more flustered, because with that they turn shades darker. The deepening of my blush and the horrified look on my face must have clued him into what I was thinking because he gave a small look of horror and managed to sputter out "Of course, I had Alice pick them out and put them on you!"

My blush eased up a little and I looked around once more and said one of the blondest things in my life " Oh My Edward what a BIG room you have" ooops… blush returning to my face and Edward made this scoffing noise and busted out laughing and after my moment of terror ended I joined in on the laugh.

______________________________________________________________________________

**First, I would like to say I am sorry it took so long but I am back at school and I actually have to do work! Ewww, work! I know right! And then I would like to say thanks for sticking around and meeting my demands, but this is not the last chapter by far NO! As you can see I lu-u-uve cliffies and I have left you with one! MUAHAHA-clap of thunder-HAHAAAA!**

**CHAPTER 5: HELP ME! THIS LADY AND HER EVIL INNER VOICE ARE KEEPING ME HOSTAGE! The lady isn't so bad but her inner voice keeps playing mean jokes on the lady and arguing with her and that's not even the worst part no the worst part is that THE LADYS LOSING!!!**

**-smack-**

**Raynie Dai: I ask of the usuall some reviews and paitents cause these chapters don't just fly out of my…..HEAD. OH and did you guys hear they are making a Dragonball Z movie called "Dragonball Evolution" hehe! I think that is going to be sooo corny…that's why I going to see it! Hehehe!!!**

**KA-MA-HA-MA-AH-AAAAA! WITH MY LO-review-VE!!! :p**

**-Raynie**

**P.S. I couldn't resist putting in the mama mia comment the ..dot. I thought that would be funny for those who have seen it and remember that ..dot meant that they had sex!**


	5. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Pissed Vamp

**Hey my beautiful (and hopefully merciful too) readers. Know I am a bad bad author I give you only taste and only 4 or 5 chapters in I take a hiatus. The truth is that I had a MAJOR case of writers block. I have some of the next chapter done but I need to write more, so I decided to slate your thirst for another chapter by putting a little fluff in!**

_Disclaimer: _

**Walking down the street: I'm a woman**

**Meet a hot vamp: I'm a woman**

**Take him out to the forest: I'm a woman**

**He gives me a kiss on the cheek: I'm a woman**

**He whispers in my ear: …**_**you don't own twilight or any of its characters**_

**I think I would have liked it better if he was a woman cause then I would've had a new vamp friend!!!**

HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A PISSED VAMP

Victoria P.O.V  
"James! Dear God the things that...that ruff voice puts me through and your little 'tracking the pray then going to dominate you' bit is H-HOT! I finally get to see you again after this week of James less existence, but mmmmm I got a few ideas for how you can make it up to me!!!" I said to myself as I was driving the car to pick up my beloved.  
I got out of the car in front of the building where they held the auctions. I hoped James got a runner this time 'cause that Brazilian chick from last time just broke down and started crying saying 'p-p-please don't hurt me!' sniveling little snot! Oh well as long as I am by James' side I'll be fine with whatever he gets. And if he doesn't get it, we can have - _take-out_!

I opened the auction door to catch a whiff of a smoky sweet smell; it was like a lollipop next to a flame. I looked around at the mess on the inside and saw a slowly dying fire and a patch of white next to the fire. I ran as fast as I could to the patch, picked it up and inhaled the scent of the skin. But I couldn't believe my nose...it...it...it smelled of James my lover, my dominator, my...my...My world... how could this have happened. A soft breeze brought another scent to my grief clouded mind. A smell that I would recognize anywhere, although it was a while ago that I last smelt it. It was HIM, that stupid Cullen that tried to track James.  
As realization hit me, a hint of red tinged my vision "CULLEN! Damn you! I will find you and get retribution!"I know what I must do, I must find him. I quickly turned on my heels and ran like a madwomen because that was what I was, I was a piss vamp scorned. But I WILL get mine and James' revenge....

I told you I is bad!!! But I think that cleared up my writers block a little, but if I don't post for a while I recommend my good friend and beta Xx-PrincessPeach-xX or my follow permanent resident in the fangirl corner and my fangirl dance partner VampireWizard93 both have great stories. I hope you don't totally hate me for not updating!

I luver ya guys ta death!!!

-Raynie


End file.
